Sad Moon
by Sesshomaruwolf
Summary: Ichigo is fatally injured while fighting a hollow. Rukia knows he's loosing his powers, and tries to save him, but is she too late? IchiRuki one-shot! Takes place after Aizen is sealed, and Ichigo starts loosing his powers. Angsty, gory, sad.


Okay so, my first IchiRuki story! Well actually my second, but i'm still working on the first, but I will problably never get it done. xD This is short one-shot I felt like writing after I had a dream of something similiar to this when I took a nap. lol I would have never thought of killing my fave character, but I did! haha!

Anyway, this story is sad, Ichigo looses his life, or soul, BUT! there's sorta of a happy ending! :)

And yes! I am a hardcore IchiRuki fan! I just absolutely love that couple! They are probably my only OTP. 3 Ever since I first started watching Bleach, I knew something special was going on with them. :)

Now on to the story!

Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia (C) Tite Kubo. that troll..

* * *

><p>Sad Moon<p>

Rukia felt something deep in her stomach. It didn't feel good, her senses were on high alert and she was glancing this way and that. She knew there was a hollow a couple miles away, hopefully she could get there before Ichigo could and defeat the hollow.

She had noticed how weak Ichigo started to look. He no longer had his sexy long hair, and he seemed to have gotten shorter. In the last few days, he had been having trouble defeating a single hollow, and got quite beaten up yesterday. He was loosing his power, she knew it was inevitable, but she still wished that it was a lie, and he would remain a shinigami.

Rukia sensed Ichigos spiritual energy reach the hollow first, she quietly cursed to herself. His spiritual energy was especially low today, he was about to lose his power. "Ichigo!" she yelled, flash stepping to his direction. She could sense the hollow's spiritual energy, it was very strong, and the hollow was huge.

The hollow's scream could be heard all the way to Rukia's ears, then she heard it; an ear-shattering scream. She flinched. "oh god….No…no…no…no…NO!" Rukia Flash stepped towards Ichigo, as fast as her small feet could carry her. The scene that was about to be present to her would scar her for life.

The hollow was holding Ichigos body tightly. Rukia watched in horror as blood poured down from his mouth, his face and body covered with cuts, dirt and bruises. The hollow noticed Rukia, and quickly threw Ichigo away, ready to battle his next victim. Ichigos limp body crashed to the ground, strange popping and gushing sounds came from his body.

Rukia, still in shock, quickly took out her sword. "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" She couldn't contain herself. She felt her heart beating furiously, a sharp pain was slowly making itself known. She stared at the hollow in pure hatred, her eyes filled with fury and rage. "YOU BASTARD!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, and Flash stepped towards the now fearing hollow. It screeched in agony as Rukia cut right through the middle of it. Disappearing into dust as soon as she was done.

As soon as Rukia reached the ground, she turned and ran as fast as she could to Ichigo. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, her expression filled with utter disbelief and pain. "ICHIGO!" she cried out to him, no response was heard. She landed right next to him, looking at him in horror as she saw his rib cage. His organs were pierced completely, everything was pouring out blood. Her first instinct was to heal him with her Kido, she put her hands over his body and started pouring spiritual energy into him. She started sobbing, it wasn't working! Her eyes slowly moved to his face, his slightly opened eyes were staring at her, he was still alive, but his eyes were slowly going misty.

He couldn't move, he didn't feel any pain and he felt cold, very cold. His vision was blurry, but he could slightly make out the form that was in front of him. "Is that….Rukia…?" he asked himself. She was crying, hard, and she was yelling at him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. "What…?", he though. Then he remembered, his body had been crushed by a hollow, the pain was unbearable, it felt like his insides were about to burst and he couldn't breathe. He saw Rukia appear, he flinched when she saw her, her face wore an expression he had never seen her wear before. It was filled with a combination of shock, pain, disbelief, and rage. Everything went black from there, next, he woke up, unable to feel anything, and saw what looked like Rukia in front of him.

He realized that he was dying, or pretty much dead already. He tried to call to her, but his lips barely moved, he wanted to let her know how much he loved her. He wanted to comfort her, hug her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay, even though, that may not be true. "Damn it!" he though to himself, he was pissed, wanted to kick himself in the ass, he couldn't die! He couldn't die and leave her alone, there would be no one to protect her! He was pissed at himself for being so weak.

The dying boy opened his eyes a bit more, he could feel himself growing weaker by the second, but he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He had to! Ichigo stored up as much energy as he could and slowly opened his mouth. He was fighting to stay alive for a few more minutes. "Rukia….", he said, his voice barely a whisper. Everything was quiet, except for Rukia's sobbing, and the disgusting sound Ichigos body made as it was trying to breathe and live.

Rukia's eyes snapped open, and stared at Ichigos face. He had a faint smile on his face. "Baka!" she yelled, "How can you have a smile on your face at this instant?" But she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him right now, the love of her life was slowly fading away. She gently put a warm hand on his cheek, flinching at the icy feeling of his skin.

Ichigo stared at her, tears still falling from her beautiful face.

"…I…." he started.

"Shhh…" She said, putting a small finger to his lips.

"I know…" she said in a quite voice, slowly smiling at him.

Ichigo's face relaxed, "She knew…" he thought. He looked deep into her beautiful violet eyes. They were full of love, for him and only him. And he was about to break her heart…

Rukia leaned in slowly, and touched his lips with hers. They shared their first and last kiss, full of love for each other.

Ichigo felt at peace, but he was going to miss her, and she was going to miss him. He felt the last strings of strength leave him, and his eyes lost the little life left that they had in them.

Rukia held him tightly to her chest, her eyes again filled with tears. Her heart felt like it was ripped into tiny little pieces. She cried, never letting him go. It had been a couple hours later when she was found sleeping on the grass. Isshin had noticed his son's spiritual energy had disappeared completely, worried, he went out to search for him. All he found was a sleeping Rukia, covered in his son's blood, her arms were folded like she had been holding something, or someone. His heart felt a sharp pain, and he sadly whispered the word Rukia will never forget, "Ichigo…"

Years later, in Soul Society, a Noble leader had just come out of his wife's room. He was going to show the Elders his new baby boy. He smiled at the baby as he made his way towards the Elder's room. The leader gently ruffled the small tuff of orange hair on the baby's head, the baby cooed happily. His father felt joy in his heart, and turned to enter the Elder's room. The Elder's smiled warmly as they saw the baby, giving the father their congratulations and best wishes for the child. The leader bowed then he looked at his son, vowing to protect him with his life.

Epilogue

Rukia was back in Soul Society. She was now the Captain of division 13. Captain Ukitake had retired from his position, as his sickness wouldn't let him work. She was walking towards the Shinigami Academy, as she was going to give a lesson and demonstration on her advanced Kido to the 6th year grade, the last grade in the Academy. She went into the class, and immediately felt a hint of a spiritual energy she knew. The familiarity was faint, but she could feel who it was. "Oh my god.." she gasped, and rushed towards the spiritual energy, ignoring everything else around her. She quickly laid her eyes on a tall boy emanating that spiritual energy, his back turned to her, and he was talking to his friend. He had his long strawberry-blond hair up in a ponytail. "Ichigo…." her eyes were wide, she couldn't believe it. The boy heard his name, and looked back over his shoulder, Captain Kuchiki was standing right there, staring at him. He turned around and bowed, "Good morning Captain Kuchiki. My name is Ichigo Sakata."

* * *

><p>AN: Bwuhahahaha! So whoever watches Gintama, did you recognize that last name? xD I made Ichigo Gin-san's son! lmao! XD

Anyway~ :3 Tell me what you think! I hope to get at least some reviews for this, reviews are full of rich fluffy goodness. ~3~

I would like to thank Phoenixzsar, my lovely cousin and beta for betaing this for me! Greatly appreciated it! :D


End file.
